-Broken-
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Kagome a caído en las garras de Naraku, Inuyasha esta desesperado y no sabe que hacer... ¿Qué sucede cuando una acción inesperada de Sesshomaru arroja a la miko hacia un precipicio? ¿Qué hará Inuyasha?


**Capitulo Único: **

Inuyasha sentía que su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho, sus manos, quienes ya no sostenían al poderoso Colmillo de Acero, sudaban demasiado. Estaba tratando de que sus sentimientos no lo traicionasen, trataba de verse tranquilo y relajado; y no podía, por ella. Ahora Kagome se encontraba bajo las garras del maldito de Naraku y él, como sus amigos, no podían actuar por temor a lastimar a su amiga.

Dentro de él, tanto la bestia que algunas veces lo dominaba como su parte humana le recriminaban el no haber dejado a la miko en la protección de su época. Ahora se encontraba desesperado por salvar a Kagome, pero no encontraba alternativa alguna. Y Naraku parecía disfrutarlo mucho, en verdad disfrutaba tener la vida de la miko entre sus poderosas manos. Le gustaba tenerla allí, al filo del acantilado; amenazando con arrojarla cuando se le antojase.

Inuyasha trago con dureza el nudo que yacía en su garganta, la azabache estaba gravemente herida en su hombro derecho y su mirada cada vez se hacía más opaca conforme pasaban los segundos.

De pronto, un ataque proveniente de la nada habían hecho trizas los tentáculos de Naraku y librando a la sacerdotisa hacia el vacío. Sango y Miroku pudieron ver que había sido Sesshomaru quien había decidió actuar, rompiendo la tensión en el campo de batalla. En cambio, el hanyou vio con horror como Kagome caía por el acantilado. Sin importarle nada, Inuyasha se lanzó en su rescate.

Naraku sonrió cuando Inuyasha paso a su lado y decidió proteger a la miko, volteo su mirada hacia los amigos de su enemigo… Sin duda iba a divertirse con ellos.

/

Inuyasha había saltado sin importarle nada, llego hasta una sobresaliente roca y se posó allí, se asomó y vio con susto como Kagome había quedado suspendida entre unas extrañas lianas que salían desde las raíces de un árbol. El peli-plateado decidió dar otro salto, solo para acercarse más a ella, pero las lianas crujieron amenazantes. Pronto entendió que si se acercaba demasiado, estas cederían ante el peso.

El hanyou respiro hondo y se acercó hasta lo más cerca que pudo, miro a Kagome y estiro su mano tanto como pudo. La miko, quien colgaba boca arriba, tenía una expresión de dolor y angustia.

—¡Kagome!... —le había gritado, tratando de que su voz sonase convincente pero el temblor le había ganado. Ella volteo apenas su cabeza y dirigió su mirada directamente a él. Inuyasha sinto una punzada en su corazón al verla, ella estaba llorando y era su culpa— ¡Kagome, por favor estira tu mano! —le había pedido, pero ella no se movía— ¡Por favor, Kagome! ¡Prometo atraparte, pero si no estiras tu mano no llegare! —le había rogado, esta era la primera vez que Inuyasha le rogaba a alguien. Pero había funcionado, porque la azabache había estirado su mano hacia él —¡Kagome, por favor estírate más! —le suplico, con su voz rota y mirada desesperada. La miko sollozo con dolor al tratar de estirarse hacia él.

Cuando creyó al fin tenerla, todo su mundo se vino abajo. Todas sus pesadillas se cumplieron.  
Una explosión de quien sabe dónde hizo tambalear a las lianas, haciendo que estas inevitablemente se rompieran y obligando a Kagome caer hacia el oscuro vacío que estaba bajo ella.

—¡Noo! —Inuyasha grito con dolor, estirando su mano hacia abajo. Viendo como la figura de su miko caía hacia la oscuridad.

—¡Inuyasha! —y eso simplemente lo mato.

Ella había confiado en él... Ella lo había llamado antes de que su cuerpo se perdiera en el abismo, ella le había estirado su mano para que le ayudara. Y él solo pudo ver como la mujer, la única mujer que lo había amado tal cual era, moría frente a él.

El dolor pronto se apodero de su cuerpo...

Le había fallado, sus promesas de protegerla quedaban en el aire. No había cumplido en nada...

Le había prometido atraparla y no lo había logrado.

En esos momentos un odio a si mismo creció en su pecho. Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de arrojarse hacia el abismo con tal de seguir a Kagome.

Sus ojos ardieron, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos dorados.

De pronto lo escucho, la risa de Naraku retumbo en todo el acantilado. Miro con dolor donde la figura de la azabache se había perdido… No, aun no podía seguirla al otro mundo. Primero debía vengarla, debía matar a Naraku con sus propias garras.

De un salto salió de allí, en lo alto se encontró con la figura de su enemigo. Esa maldita sonrisa lo estaba volviendo loco, rabioso y más furioso de lo que ya estaba. De pronto ya no pensaba, solo dejo que la rabia y el odio se apoderaran de él al rojo vivo.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, el ardor en sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas, una nueva capa de sudor se estallaba sobre su piel, y su garganta obstruida por el dolor. Por culpa de su estado casi demoniaco se había olvidado completamente de sus amigos.

—Nunca supiste hacer nada bien, Inuyasha… —dijo Naraku burlonamente para luego soltar una carcajada llena de desprecio.

Inuyasha solo apretó sus puños fuertemente... _Maldito hijo de puta_... Apretó su mandíbula, estaba provocándolo. Haciendo que ansié su sangre mucho más.

—¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? —pregunto el hibrido— Al parecer, después de 50 años, volví a matar a la mujer que amabas… —dijo Naraku mientras miraba hacia el acantilado.

Y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Inuyasha, con las manchas purpuras surcando sus mejillas y sin perder sus inconfundibles ojos dorados, corrió directamente hacia su enemigo dispuesto a acabarlo. Salto rápidamente y con sus garras hacia adelante trato de cortarlo, pero Naraku supo esquivarlo y golpearle con uno de sus tentáculos. A Inuyasha poco le importo porque rápidamente supo ponerse de pie y volver a atacar… Pero como si Naraku adivinara sus movimientos, le lanzo un humo venenoso que dejo ciego unos segundos al peli-plateado.

El hanyou maligno se acercó a Inuyasha por detrás y con un golpe a la espalda lo arrojo lejos del campo venenoso. Inuyasha cayó severamente, abriéndose nuevamente graves heridas en su espalda y pecho. Naraku carcajeo y Inuyasha le contesto con un fiero gruñido perruno.

—Nunca te la mereciste, Inuyasha… —dijo de golpe Naraku, sorprendiendo al hanyou— Debiste dejarla con los suyos, así ella estaría viva… —dijo este con malicia.

Inuyasha sintió una nueva punzada en su corazón, porque sabía muy bien que todo lo que ese maldito loco decía tenía razón. Él nunca se mereció el cariño de Kagome, él nunca fue digno de ni siquiera estar a su lado. Inuyasha se paró con dificultad, ya harto de tener que luchar con los propios demonios que le atormentaban la muerte de Kagome.

—Es verdad, yo nunca la merecí —dijo con dolor, recordando la caída de Kagome en su mente— Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas... —Inuyasha miro con profundo odio a Naraku, su vista poco a poco se tornaba nublada y los sentidos le estaban fallando— Este también fue el hogar de Kagome, nosotros también fuimos su familia… Los suyos—luego de decir eso, Naraku no dudo en atacarlo fuertemente al abdomen con una bola uniforme de energía oscura.

Inuyasha nuevamente cayo adolorido al suelo ¿Por qué mierda el cuerpo no le respondia?.

—No sufras, Inuyasha... —Naraku sonrió abiertamente— Pronto te reunirás con ella —dicho esto el pelinegro atravesó su pecho sin un ápice de compasión con un tentáculo. La gran sonrisa en su rostro demostraba el gran gozo que tenía el tener en su mano, literalmente, su corazón.

Con rudeza el villano retiro su extensión del cuerpo de Inuyasha, haciendo que desde el pecho de este surgiera una gran herida que emanaba sangre a borbotones. Naraku sonrió y elevándose en un campo de energía lila se alejó del campo de batalla. Dejaría que Inuyasha agonizase antes de irse al infierno.

Inuyasha solo podía verlo irse triunfante sin poder hacer nada, sin la motivación que lo mantenía con vida no podría enfrentarse nuevamente a Naraku. Hizo una mueca rota con sus labios y sintió como su cuerpo ligeramente convulsionaba... No pudo evitar asustarse ¿Qué sería de él en adelante? ¿Podría ver a Kagome otra vez?. Él solo quería disculparse, porque le había fallado. Porque la había dejado morir.

Una voz a lo lejos de hizo escuchar, Inuyasha la reconoció vagamente, era el monje Miroku. Su amigo había venido a ayudarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se estaba muriendo y gustosamente estaba recibiendo el castigo que se merecía por su idiotez.

_—Inuyasha... Inuyasha_... —se escuchó una voz, el hanyou frunció el ceño. Esa voz no era la de Miroku, esta era otra ¿Shippo? No. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, no se había dado cuenta cuando los había cerrado— _Inuyasha_... —se escuchó nuevamente, el oji-dorado giro con los últimas de sus energías la mirada y allí la vio. Kagome, con un suave resplandor, le llamaba preocupaba.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar verla, parpadeo una vez y le regalo su última sonrisa antes de morir.

[...]

Inuyasha se sobresaltó abruptamente, abrió sus ojos rápidamente y parpadeo llevando su mano derecha a su frente, sudaba mucho. Exhalo el aire retenido a causa del susto y cerro sus ojos tratando de calmar el rápido golpeteo de su corazón. Otra vez teniendo esas pesadillas y aunque no fuesen tan recurrentes como lo eran antes, no podía evitar aun tenerle inquietud.

Sintió una pequeña mano acariciarle la mejilla, volteo a verla. Kagome le miraba preocupada.

—¿Volviste a soñar con Naraku, Inuyasha? —le pregunto ella suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de su compañero.

Inuyasha se acostó de medio lado en el futon, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras que la otra la posaba en el vientre abultado de Kagome, allí donde su cachorro reposaba. Sonrió suavemente y le asintió a la azabache, suspirando débilmente.  
Kagome lo atrajo a ella y le abrazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El hanyou sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

Él nunca llegaría a merecer a Kagome ni tampoco al cachorro que venía en camino, pero él era un hombre egoísta y haría lo que fuese por proteger a las únicas personas que le daban sentido a su vida.

Porque si nuevamente volvía a tener esa sensación de perderlos, no lo soportaría. No soportaría tener que ver nuevamente como lo que amaba se alejaba de él.

—Estoy bien, Kags... Estoy con ustedes—dijo suavemente para tranquilizar a la mujer.

Porque Inuyasha no quería quedarse solo, simplemente no lo soportaría.

No podría soportar sentirse nuevamente... _roto_.


End file.
